User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/P/any FoW Paratrooper
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #''Very good, there is a P/W build out there. I've tested this build, but not the P/W one so I don't know which one works better.;)'' —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Swift Thief ( ) 00:55, 16 March 2007. # This build works great at first i thaught it might not but after my 2nd or 3rd try i effectively farmed the whole cave and got 8 shads :)Thesavvymage 23:13, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Good clean fun for all the family. One thing, Blazing Spear as per description, or Spear of Lightning per icons? Personally I would go with blazing.....--Dmglampers 14:00, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Excellent build, and only uses one class. Kudos. - Threll 01:56, 21 March 2007 (CDT) # Very nice. 68.226.178.120 00:21, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #how the heck do you have 2 different attrib sets for running and fighting? youre not allowed to change em once your in the FoW? o sorry i didnt see that you had 2 armor sets i would scratch this but i dont know how to lol sryThesavvymage 18:23, 15 March 2007 (CDT) (scratched by a helpful Jinkas 18:30, 15 March 2007 (CDT)) #What gets vetted on this Wiki is incredible. This build is possible, but... terribly ineffective. It is one more of those possible builds that are worthless because other classes like the mentioned Warrior Spider Farmer can do it even better. Without extra runes and stuff! --84.147.89.103 17:19, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::See my note in the Discussion below. Tain 17:42, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Tain's! This is my build, forgot to log in before I submitted it... *sigh* Tain 13:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion "If you are not familiar with farming the beach and cave of FoW, it is not recommended that you try a warrior build first." Is this correct? Does that second 'not' belong in there? Jinkas 13:50, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, thanks - I'll remove it. Tain 13:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Scratched that vote. Let me know if I did something wrong. Jinkas 18:30, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Blazing as per description - orignally had Lightning, edited while asleep. Thanks for catching that, and thanks for the comments :) Tain 10:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Second thought, this build is amazingly energy consuming.68.226.178.120 13:26, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Tried it? It uses energy, but never runs out. And yes, the warrior build is more effective, but not by much - it's about 5-10 minutes different per run. 'Terribly ineffective' is a litte strong. It does what it is supposed to do in an amount of time that is worth the rewards - that's effective. Also, not everyone has a warrior or wants to play one. Tain 10:02, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::I hate playing warriors, yes mine has 15k armor, yes he has kanaxi's edge, just thought it would make me like him more :-/ Munny 00:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT)